De un golpe
by Luuchia
Summary: [Yaoi] 4to cap! :3 Horo, Ren e Yoh en la cocina, una confesion y un corazon roto sin inspiracioon xD [HoroxRen
1. Insomnio

No se me okurrio nada mas inteligente para el titulo q "De un golpe" xD! o0o gomen pero kreo q me kedo kortito el fic T.T es mi mal! xDDD dejenme ser! o.oUu! ojaLa les guste eL fic n¬n

lalalalalala : diaLogo xD

_lalalalalala xDD_ : Pensamiento o.o que hai mas pensamientos de Horo! n.n

otra cosa: el nombre de Tamao xD tmb estara o.o no la voya poner en el fic -.- abajo expliko xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen nOn xDD

* * *

**De un golpe...**

¿Por que no podía dormir? Mm... bueno cualquier chico de esa edad no puede dormir alguna noche, además de que este chico ha estado pensando en una persona especial para el, tooooda la noche. Normal el insomnio ¿no?. Pero ¿existía algo para esto? O sea ¿Tenia justamente que tomar un vaso de leche?

•·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•

4:17 am.

- Mierda...- Susurró a la nada mientras tomaba la última caja de leche del refrigerador. La abrió sin hacer mucho ruido, Ryu estaba sonámbulo en algunas noches, gritando como loco el nombre de su nuevo y a la vez antiguo amor Billy. Comenzó a sentir aquel frío liquido deslizarse por su garganta. - Ahh ... - Suspiró después de la primera probadita. Comenzó a entrarle el sueño, pero se llevaba la leche con el. - De seguro Ren me matara en la mañana ¡Ja! - Rió divertido. Comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y tirarse como saco de papas en su cama

Pero no. Nunca fue a parar a su cuarto.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de él por alguna razón, Sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir tan rápido que casi lo vomita. Apretó entre sus manos la caja de leche derramando un poco del contenido. - Hn... -Gruñó y arriesgando su vida entró a la habitación del tiburoncito, cerró la puerta tras de si lo mas silencioso posible, camino de igual forma, de puntillas, hasta quedar a unos 3 pasos del futon de Ren, podía escuchar su respiración, nuevamente apretó la cajita de leche, mientras observaba hambriento los labios entreabiertos del chino.

Una picara sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¿Y si lo besaba? después de todo estaba durmiendo, nada sabrá nada nunca...Comenzó a caminar a paso decidido, pero luego se vio volando por los aires al resbalarse con la leche que había derramado, golpeándose en la cabeza con una repisa que había, callo delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de Ren.

•·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•

El sol salía para dar comienzo a un nuevo día, un día de esperanzas, sueños... ¡A si claro! xD. Ren Tao abría sus dorador ojos con dificultad, odiaba eso de él, detestaba que apenas saliera el sol, él despertaba. _Quiero dormir un poco mas ¡maldita sea!_ Pero se rindió y dejo ver aquellos gatunos ojos, se sentó en su cama, observó su reloj, 8:00 am. Suspiró, para luego sentir unas piernas sobre las suyas, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el cabecita de hielo.

Una pila de emociones lo recorrieron de una vez. Furia ,Susto, Sorpresa...

Saco su lanza de quien sabe donde y con la parte inferior golpeo la cabeza de Horo Horo, haciéndolo despertar un poco enojado. - ¡Que pasa! -Gritó enojado, odiaba que lo despertaran.

- ¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo! -Alguien mas furioso se escucho, el peliazul sabia de quien se trataba. - ¿Por que rayos estabas en MI CAMA? -Alzó la voz, pero no demasiado, sabia que si despertaban a Anna, ella descargaría su furia sobre ellos. Pero bueno, ese no era el tema. - ¿Y bien? -Insistió

- O/o Etto pues... -Las palabras no salían de su garganta, ni se formulaban en su mente. ¿Pero que le iba a decir? _Ah si bien es que tenía ganas de besarte y me resbale con la leche que te robe ¡Pero no trataba de abusar de ti!_ Mm...estaría cavando su propia tumba al decir eso. - Es que...0/0 - ¡Ho si! Mejillas ardiendo nuevamente.

- ¿Y ese olor? ... -Preguntó ignorando el sonrojo de Horo. - Es...leche...- Miró a los pies de su cama, se encontró con una caja de SUS LECHITAS tirada en el suelo rodeada de leche. Miró acusadoramente al Ainu. - ¬¬

- ¡Leche! Lo mejor para el insomnio...- Dijo como idiota de comercial de televisión, comenzó a reír nervioso, la mirada del chino lo hacía comportarse como un idiota, y ahora mas ya que estaban sobre la misma cama en una habitación...Solos.

- ¿QUE! -El ojidorado comenzó a perder el control. - A ver... Tenías insomnio, bien bien entiendo lo de MIS leches ¬¬ -Dijo un poco mas calmado, cosa que tranquilizó también a Horo. - Pero... -Ahí iba de nuevo. - ¿Por que despertaste en MI cama? -Una venita al mas puro estilo anime se hizo presente en el rostro del Tao.

Ahora si ¿Que le diría? mm algo mas ¿Le diría la verdad? Mil preguntas mas como esas iban y venían a la cabeza de Hor

- Responde ¬¬

- Es que Ren... T.T las fuerzas del mas allá me trajeron hasta aquí - ¿Se la creería?

- Te comprendo -¡Le creyó! Un pequeño salto para Horo hacía la grandeza. - De verdad eres un idiota reprimido...Nunca, repito nunca me creería un cuento como ese pos Kami-sama ¬¬. - Ren...era mas inteligente de lo que parecía.- Horo...dime la verdad no te voy a matar... - _O si lo haras..._ - Tan solo...lastimar un poco - _¿Un poco¡no quiero mentiras!_

- Yo..

- No es necesario que inventes cosas ¬¬ -_ ¿Por que no me dejaba terminar? ¬¬_ - Ya se...Querías matarme por lo de Tamao ¿no? -_¿Lo de Tamao ¡Lo había olvidado!_ - Ella no me interesa ¬¬ y si dice que somos novios no le creas - _No le interesa...a mi tampoco_ - No me mires con esa cara, y si la vez ¬¬ por favor dile que... ¡Yo amo a otra persona! -_ ¿Que...?_

- Ren...¿Es una broma? -Le preguntó el shaman de hielo un poco nervioso, el otro simplemente negó, no era una broma. - Ren...yo creo que deberías saber esto

- ¿Es la razon por la que estabas en MI cama? ¬¬ - _Cállate Rencito...T.T _- Por que volviendo al tema no me has respondido eso - _¿Por que tiene que hablar tanto ahora? T.T_ - Yo estaba respondiendo por ti y eso no se vale. No le diré nada a Tamao, pensaría que eres...

- ¡CALLATE! - Pero que genio tiene Horo. - Lo siento -Se disculpó al ver la mirada asesina de Ren.

Un silencio se presentó ante ellos, Horo quería decir lo que sentía y por primera vez Ren hablaba de mas, un rubor se notó en las mejillas de Usui. Tomó aire y soltó. - Te amo... -Dijo a la nada, sonriéndole específicamente a Ren. Este abrió sus ojos a mas no poder

- ¿ Q-Que..? -Tartamudeó, mientras se sonrojaba.

- Eso...Te amo Ren -Volvió a decir con una sonrisa, ahora nada le importaba, le daba igual si todos sabían sus sentimientos hacia el chino...él amaba a alguien mas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó lo comenzó a amar, pero recordaba que lo primero que comenzó a atraer de él, eran aquellos ojos dorados...fríos, profundos, pero a la vez que mostraban soledad.

El otro no se podía mover después de escuchar aquellas palabras, se escuchó reír un poco al Ainu, este se acercó al chino, tomó su mentón delicadamente y lo acercó a su rostro, juntando sus labios, lo comenzó a besar suavemente, sabía que no sería correspondido en aquel beso, por eso fue de unos segundos nada mas, se separó sintiendo aquel aroma que tanto le embriagaba. - Te amo... - Le susurró al oido.Se levantó del futon y salió de la habitación.

- Horo...no...

* * *

no me mates o.o -se sienta y eskiva un W.C q la iva a golpear en la cabeza- o0O! GOOOMEN xDDD 

lo de tamao: o.o ps ella es rara y jode a Ren diciendoLe q es su novio xD i Horo para disimular su amorsito x Ren decia q amaba a Tamao

Tamao no aparecera en mi fic -.- xDDD!

Dejen Reviews o0o!

Ren: o los visitare en la noche i o0o...

Horo: n¬n

xDD


	2. Confuciones

Hola que tal, como estas n.n me llamo juan y tu? (8)

xD odio esa cancion nOn xDDD ps aki ta la conti! OxO ps! es para que se confundan XDDD ojaLa els guste T.T

PD: no soy buena en los titulos xD dejenme ser

* * *

**Naru no Tao:** hacer sufrir en mi trajabo XDD ne! gracias por leer esta cosa rara n.n! Bai!

**Lissete: **aqui ta la conti o.o Grax x leer n.n

**Asia Black: **Haish xD...Horo es influenciado x las fuerzas del mas alla! ps o.o no me mates x.x! Ren es medio baka xD traga la media confusion! es q todo esto...soLo le pasa a Reni! xDDD cuidate n.n

**Nicky-Hitomi: **xDD autista ToT yo te kero xDDD! nOn no conosco a nadie! xD que anti-social o.o grax x leer n.n

**Kirei Usui: **todos kon la misma duda! ojala aca se aclare un poko o.o mas titulo "confuciones" xDDD Aio n.n

**horitazoldick.: **quieres que valla Horo o Ren? xD 3 vasos de leche la hora (baba) xD! ps! no me ataken ;-; toma a Horo! -envuelve a Horito en un paquete xD- Adio nOn

**marcia : **me demore? o.o si quieres golpeame con un W.C xDDD weno ojaLa te guste el cap oxo Bai

**alely: **porq! ;O; pq me deseas mal! xD! W.C Rlz! nOn

**Sad. Whisper: **aca esta lleno de pervertidos xD! juro que no me di cuenta cuando escribi eso! 0.0! n.n bai xD

* * *

** De un golpe**

**"Confuciones"**

- Horo...no...

Rozó sus labios con su dedo índice y movió su cabeza bruscamente tratando de apartar el rubor en sus mejillas. Quería a Horo, no sabía de que forma, estaba demasiado confundido, cuando expresó su 'amor' por Tamao , Ren, por alguna razón se enfadó tanto que casi mata a Tamao con la mirada.

Pero por otro lado estaba…

- Yoh… -Suspiró a la nada el nombre de la persona que quería. ¿Amor? Puede ser. ¿En que sentido quería a Yoh? No lo sabía, estaba demasiado confundido, además de que Yoh esta comprometido con Anna, nada podría pasar si le dijera un _"Te quiero Yoh…"_.

Sintió la presencia de alguien mas en su habitación, levanto su dorada mirada y lo vio. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. El estaba hay, con su sonrisa de siempre y una adorable mirada interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó.

- ¿P-Porque preguntas? –Tartamudeó el Chino al escuchar la estúpida risita de su amigo frente a él.

- Jijiji ¡Hay Ren! Bueno no importa, vamos a desayunar –Se volteó para irse. Pero se detuvo, se acercó al chino y le extendió la mano. – Vamos o Anna me matara )

El ojidorado cogió la mano de su amigo, al sentir la calida mano de este, se sonrojó, trato de ocultarlo caminando más rápido que el otro, arrastrándolo por el pasillo de la pensión.

De repente chocó con un cuerpo mas alto que el suyo, este venía en dirección contraria a la de Ren, por lo que ambos cayeron y lo último que vio Ren fueron unos cabellos celestes antes de que alguien cayera sobre el y el sobre Yoh. (xDD).

- Ren…- Susurró al oído de este. Mientras le sacaba unos cabellos del rostro de Ren, para dejar contemplarlo.

- Etto…Horo…Quítate aplastas a Yoh baka -.- … baka –Dijo como si nada tratando de ser lo mas normal posible. El otro gruñó, se levantó y le ayudo a Ren a levantarse y se fueron a desayunar.

- .. … - Yoh estaba inconsciente a mitad de el pasillo.

••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.•• ••.•´¯•.••

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, tratando de olvidar lo del beso, la cama y el pasillo. El Ainu se contenía de las ganas de abrazar al Tao, aun no escuchaba una respuesta concreta de este, pero prefería él primero estar seguro que sus sentimientos son correspondidos a que Ren le rompiera el corazón con un frío _"desaparece…"_. Y aunque no le quisieran, no podría obligarlo a que lo amase, todo pasa a su debido tiempo, aunque nunca fue paciente ni nada por el estilo, debía madurar. ( 0.o profundo…)

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, miraba con deseo el refrigerador, tenía tanta hambre…tomo una servilleta y comenzó a jugar con ella, hizo la forma de una vaca deforme, comenzó a babear, y se tragó la servilleta. Levantó la mirada para ver lo raro que lo veía Ren. – Jeje…-Rió nervioso el peliazul.

- Baka… -Susurró tratando de evitar la mirada de Horo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, al abrirlos, frente a él estaba un vaso de jugo de naranja con hielo (baba xD). A su lado estaba sentado el menor de los Asakura sonriéndole tiernamente. El Tao casi vomitaba su corazón al ver a Yoh, se sonrojó, Horo notó aquello y vio asesinamente al Asakura. Este al sentir una mirada, no muy linda sobre él, volteó y capto que Horo lo miraba con cara de _"¿puedes largarte? Estorbas"_.

- Jijiji Que p-pasa Hoto Hoto n.nU –Dijo nervioso, tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

- Me llamo H-o-r-o-H-o-r-o ¬¬

- Gomen Hoto u.u –Saltó asustado cuando Horo golpeó la mesa furioso. – Digo…Horo ;-;

5 minutos de un extraño silencio se hicieron presentes. Ren se levantó de la mesa, los 2 jovenes que lo acompañan lo quedaron mirando fijamente a cada movimiento que hacia. Por su parte el Tao tomó su vaso, ya vacío, y lo dejo en un mueble ajeno a la mesa, caminando a paso lento iba decidido a abandonar la cocina.

- Y tu ¿Adonde crees que vas? –Reprochó una voz femenina, la que menos hubiese querido escuchar en esos momentos. – Como Tamao no se encuentra, me tomo el molesto trabajo de sustituirla al hacer un suculento desayuno para ustedes ¿y tu que haces? Te vas sin nada que decir, no señor ¡EN MI CASA ESO JAMAS! –Saco su rosario y amarró a Ren a la silla donde estaba.

- Pero Anna… -Habló Yoh buscando alguna manera de defender a su amigo. –Tu no cocinaste Jiji…Fue Ryu

- Cállate Yoh -Sacó amenazadoramente su rosario, Yoh calló temerosamente. El peliazul comenzó a toser, tratando de aclarar su garganta. – Horo ¿algo que decir? –Volvió a amenazar con su rosario.

- N-no 0.0

_10:00 am_

Terminaron de lavar los platos, castigo adicional de Anna por hacer llorar a Ryu.

**- Chibi Flash Back xD -**

Horo: Estoy aburrido…TT-TT …o.o –mira su plato, luego a Ren e Yoh, su plato, Ren e Yoh. – Guerra de comida! n0n

Yoh: Si! nn –recibe el plato de Horo en su cara. – x.x

Ren: o.O hn…-le tira su plato a Horo, Yoh revive y le tira su plato a Ren xD.-

Ryu: MI COMIDAAAAAAAAA ;0;

**- Fin Chibi Flash back -**

- ¡Terminamos! –Dijo alegremente Yoh quitándose el delantal rosa. – Etto…o.o ¿Quieres ayuda Ren?

- No ¬/¬ -Ren trataba de sacarse los guantes mojados, que se le pegaron a las manos por bromita de cierto Shaman de hielo.

- Gomen u.u creí que te darías cuenta. –Se disculpó llorando a cascaditas. –Yo te ayudo…-Sonrió para luego tomar las manos de Ren entre las suyas, y con extraña facilidad, sacó los guantes, tocando la suave piel del Chino, ambos se sonrojaron, pero Horo no soltó a Ren.

El castaño miró la escena un poco…¿Decaído? Tenía su mirada fija en Ren, lo estimaba mucho, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no servía de nada. ¿Por que?...Por que Horo vino descaradamente tratando de alejar a Ren de él. Dejó el delantal a un lado, para luego ver a sus amigos, no en la romántica escena de unos segundos, ahora peleando, pero sabia que el estaba de sobra ¿No?. – _2 son compañía, 3…multitud._ –No esperaba que sus amigos lo escucharan, lo había dicho en un susurro, y mas encima para si mismo, Horo y Ren lo quedaron mirando confundidos, Yoh sonrió y se fue de la cocina dejándolos solos.

Silencio incomodo nuevamente. El chino se quedo viendo el lugar por donde Yoh se marchó. El shaman de hielo tan solo gruñó con enojo, de pronto su expresión cambia al ver que un rosario cubre su cuerpo. - ¡Anna? –Gritaron ambos sorprendidos. La rubia atrajo con su rosario a Horo, quien calló a un lado de Anna, primero haciendo impacto con un mueble frente a él. Arriba del Ojidorado había una lata que por el impacto comenzó a moverse, calló sobre la cabeza del chino, con tal fuerza que este simplemente se desmayó.

- ¡Reeeeeeeeeeeeen! –Gritó el peliazul tratando de avanzar hacia su amado con el rosario.

Yoh caminaba hacia la cocina porque su estomago rugía por comida, estaba con sus audífonos escuchando Morodo, Estaba por entrar a la cocina hasta que un puño se impacta contra su rostro, quizá sacándole un diente y haciéndole sangrar la nariz, otro chico…se desmayó.

- ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! –Gritó Anna soltando a Horo, maldiciendo en su interior a su estúpido puño. - ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó levantando un poco a Yoh.

- _que problema tienen con la hierba del rey…_ -Un susurro melodioso salió de los labios de Asakura. "Esta cantando…está bien" Pensó con tranquilidad Anna, volviendo a su expresión fría, dejando a Yoh suavemente en el suelo.

- Horo, quiero que vayas a comprar mas leche -Dicho esto se marchó.

Horo gruñó ¿Para eso hizo tanto escándalo? Tomó entre sus brazos a Ren, quien aun estaba inconsciente, no se dio cuenta de que Yoh estaba aun en el suelo y tropezó con su cuerpo, haciendo volar a Ren y despertando a Yoh.

El castaño acarició su cabeza sintiendo un leve dolor, se acomodó sus audífonos y se levantó ignorando completamente que Horo estaba acostado a su lado. Tomo a Ren entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación. (a la de ren xDD)

Entrando recostó a su amigo en su cama, observando su pacifica expresión, costaba pensar que este shaman alguna vez trató de matar a Yoh. – Jiji –Rió suavemente acariciando el cabello de Ren.

- ¡SEÑORITO! –Bazon gritó escandalosamente, Ren despertó del susto, se levantó bruscamente y como Yoh estaba un poco cerca de su rostro…se besaron. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, ninguno hizo esfuerzo por separarse del otro, hasta que Yoh avanzó un nivel con el beso, pidiendo la entrada a la boca de Ren, que casualmente le fue concedida.

Bazon pensaba una y otra vez _"nunca viste esto" _y salio volando a quien sabe donde. Mientras que otra persona los observaba con mezcla de emociones…furia, tristeza…Tratando de procesar si iba y rompía esa odiosa escena o se tragaba las penas. Cual fuera su decisión, estaba bien para él, se acercó a ellos, tomó bruscamente a Yoh por su cabello y lo separó del chino, regalándole al Asakura un delicioso puñetazo en el mismo lugar que hace un rato.

_Yo defiendo lo que es mío._

* * *

Vamos! nOn otra cap que llega a su fin xD esperen la conti solo aki! XDDUu 

Reviews n.n y...xD Morodo Rlz! Ryu Rulz! XDDDDDDD

Ren: estas demente ¬¬


	3. Ataque

oo Usu!!!! OoO xDDD

Aqui eL 3 cap :3 Etoo..o.o Feliz navidad y Año nuevo mega uLtra atrasado xDD

Que Kami-sama-yaoi-san los bendiga o,o con fics, ideas i fan arts xDDU jeje

aL fic :3

demo...o,o cambie! xD los pensamientos son

_"lalalalalala"_ xDD

**Advertencia**: Cada uno de los personaje tiene toke de estupidez aguda...no no no mentira xD o quisas si, si no te gusta el yaoi...¬¬ puedes...irte i ver yuri n.n o lo que sea que te guste pero no lo lean si son homofobicos xDDU

* * *

**Kirei Usui**: odias a Yoh?! o.o waaaH!!! mi ser maLa!!! n.n pero no te preocupes xD Horo ara magia o las fuerzas del mas alla lo ayudaran con Ren!!! nOn xDD

**Asia Black**: primera vez cn un YohRen:O wow!! o.o de todos modos es una pareja famosa ne xD, me gusta pero no mas que el HoroRen n¬n

**nicky-hitomi:** a..arañas?!?!? ;--; waa nununu!!!! autista xDD!! nee!! pobre Horito esta depre T-T ya me lo imagino cortandose las venas x Ren xD!! nooo x.x!! Horo go go!! -con banderitas y gorritos xDD-

**Aska:** me demore o,o pues la verdad xD me costo muchooo hacer la reaccion de Ren x.o y para ser sincera hice komo 40 borradores XDD ne!! nOn ojaLa te guste!!

**horitazoldick:** Nya!! xD cuida a Horo n¬n ne!! o0o el Renyoh no es mi fuerte O.o pero domino en el cap anterior xDD!!! que hacias despierta a esa hora? o.o pura parranda xD!! duerme!! xDD nee...o.o si quieres escuchar Morodo :3 te aconsejo "Babilonia" xD

**shampoochan:** gomen xOx!! aqui sta nee ojala te gusta y recuerda xDD viva el HoroRen!! nOn cuidate :3

**Hermanas LoCuack: **jajaja xDD pure de papitas!! o.o ne!! un secreto :3 Yoh en su cajonsito tiene dientes postisos xDD!! Etto...o.o diganme simplemente Karen n.n xDD no formalidades xDD!!! si ps x.x Yoh es un idiot confundidor xD!! pero ne o.o dudo que ensu vida se quede sin dientes xD se cuidan!!

**marcia**: Kya!!! x.x!! bueno bueno nOn aca el segundo cap i ojala te guste, ne? xD

**Girl-Potter: **xD jajajaja arigatou:3 i ojala leas este xDD!! cuidate!

**akaritsuki:** odias a Yoh?? o,o porke?...te apoyo con Tamao i quiza anna xD pero nuestro idiot protagonista? o,o Nya!! bueno bueno :3 ojala las fuerzas del mas alla ayuden a Horo xD ai te ves!! n.n bai!!

graziaz :3

* * *

**De un golpe**

**"Ataque"**

Yo defiendo lo que es mío. 

Yoh estaba en el suelo acariciándose donde Horo le había golpeado. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por el mentón del castaño, mientras miraba confuso al peliazul. Trató de hablar, pero Horo lo calló con una serie de golpes. Una mano detuvo a su puño, hay fue cuando vio que Ren también estaba allí.

- R-Ren etto

- Fuera. -Dijo frío, interrumpiendo a Usui y dirigiéndole la frase recién dicha al Asakura y al Ainu. Estos quedaron algo confundidos. - ¿Tengo que repetirlo? -Preguntó, a lo que los 2 chicos temblaron un poco.

El castaño salió de la habitación, se asustó mucho con la voz de su prometida 'Yoh! a entrenar ¬¬' cerró la puerta, echándole una ultima miradita al Tao. En la habitación Ren aun miraba fríamente a Horo, este estaba mirando al suelo un poco avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

Miró a Ren. - Simplemente perfecto. -Dijo al aire, el neko quedó confundido mirando como el peliazul se le acercaba, a pasos cortos, pero seguros. Lo acorraló contra la puerta. Posó una mano en su cintura y la otra tomó suavemente el mentón del Chino. A este le latía el corazón a mil por hora, se sonrojó de golpe al sentir el cuerpo del Ainu rozar con el suyo. Sus manos le temblaban e instintivamente cerró suavemente sus ojos y sus manos fueron a parar al pecho del mayor.

- Te amo...-Le susurró al oído, de una manera lenta pero aun así audible, el Tao se estremeció y de sus labios se escapo un ligero gemido. No sabía lo que pasaba, por así decirlo se dejó llevar por el Ainu, y estaba como 'hipnotizado'. Subió sus manos desde el pecho de Horo, hasta abrazarle el cuello con fuerza.

El ainu se acercó mas al rostro del ojidorado, hasta que sintió su agitada respiración y la cortó, con un sediento beso. Que poco a poco comenzó a ser correspondido. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta estaban caminando hacia el futon de Ren, con pasos ágiles Horo los condujo hasta recostarse sobre el cuerpo del menor. Donde comenzó a revolver tiernamente los cabellos del Chino.

- ¡¡SEÑORITO!! -Un grito mata pasiones se escuchó por toda la habitación, haciendo despertar del "Sueñito" a Horo y Ren, este al ver el cuerpo del ainu sobre el suyo se asustó, y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera de trasero al suelo. Miró a Bason esperando que el espíritu hablara tranquilamente. - Esto...yo...-Comenzó a tartamudear, no le gustaba interrumpir en lo que sea a su señorito, pero Bason estaba confundido, primero lo vio besándose con el Asakura y ahora con Usui. Posó su mirada en el peliazul quien se arreglaba el cabello mirándolo fríamente mientras susurraba algo que solo Bason escuchó.

_Te voy a sellar en un baño por la eternidad. ¬¬_

El espíritu se estremeció ante la amenaza, lo que menos quería era pasar la eternidad encerrado en un baño, donde drogadictos y alcohólicos hacían sus necesidades dejando un olor horrendo. Tubo ganas de vomitar y salió volando de la habitación dejando al Tao mas que enojado. - ¡Vuelve acá Bason! ¬¬ -Se asomó por la ventana donde se había escapado su espíritu acompañante. - Valla ¬¬ ese cobarde -Dijo decepcionado mientras miraba asesinamente por la ventana, de repente se acordó que no estaba solo, a su espalda, en el suelo sobándose el trasero o arreglándose su desordenado cabello se encontraba el peliazul, que por poco abusa de él. - _"Un momento...¿¡Casi abusa de mi!? ahora si que estas muerto Hoto Hoto"_ - Se iva a voltear a regañarle, pero un recuerdo de el besando a Horo, permitiéndole todo lo que le asia, vino a su mente. Retractándose un poco de retarlo.

Pronto recordó otra cosa idiota¡El es Ren Tao!, nadie puede escapar de sus regaños o poder interminable, sin decir su sensualidad :3 (xD). - ¡Hoto hoto! -Gritó a todo pulmón volteándose para verle, pero se encontró con el rostro de un chibi Usui totalmente furioso corriendo hacia el.

- ¡¡Que me llamo Horo-Horo!! -Le gritó al mismo tiempo que lo golpeo en la mejilla mandándolo a volar al patio. - Ups...-Dijo recobrando la conciencia, mientras se imaginaba las 100 formas en que el Tao lo podía torturar por golpearle de esa manera. Salió volando de la habitación del Tao.

**••.•´¯•.•• . ••.•´¯•.•• . ••.•´¯•.••**

12:00 pm.

El Asakura estaba amarrado de sus pies en un árbol, mientras colgaba de cabeza, tenía que hacer unos 500000000 abdominales. Pero no los estaba haciendo, estaba pensando en el beso que se dio con el Tao, acarició suavemente sus labios, mientras recordaba los suaves que eran los de su amigo. No sabía por que lo había besado, pero siempre algo de él le había atraído, sus ojos, su manera de ser arrogante y fría. El tenía a Anna, entonces¿Por que pensaba en el Chino? y mas encima de esa forma. Estaba seguro que no era amor, pero no estaba seguro si sentía alguna ligera atracción hacía Ren.

Amaba a Anna, aunque no se le notara, pero quería de sobremanera a Ren y quizá eso se nota más. Suspiró largamente mientras se estiraba hacia sus piernas y se soltaba, cayendo tontamente de cabeza. Acariciándose para que desapareciera el dolor mientras sonreía a la nada.

Levantó un poco su mirada y vio una mega explosión de humo en el otro extremo de su casa, se quedó unos segundos confundido pero decidió ir a ver que era eso. Corrió y se encontró con el rosario de Anna tirado frente a sus pies¿Y si era un ataque alien?. El pánico se apodero de él al ver que atacaron a Kyoyama. - ¡Amidamaru! - Hizo la posesión de objetos acercándose amenazadoramente hacia la cortina de humito que se encontraba. - ¡Ahh! ;-; -Gritó asustado mientras atacaba a alguien al azar. - ¡Toma esto! -Comenzó a golpearle con el pie tambien. - ¡Tonto alien¡Se que no vienes en paz! -Agarró de quien sabe donde un balde con agua y lo derramó sobre el "alien" mientras lo dejó golpeó con el balde dejándole medio muerto. - Ja, Shamanes 1 Aliens 0 ¬¬ -Dijo triunfante mientras la cortina de humo se dispersaba dejando ver la verdadera identidad del "alien". Poniéndose en extremo nervioso mientras lloraba a cascaditas. - Me va a matar cuando despierte.

- Yoh -Dijo una voz a su espalda. - ¿Alien? - Preguntó confuso. - Pues déjame decirte que estabas equivocado Asakura, etto...el idiota de Horo me empujo hasta aquí...¬¬ y creo que te abras dado cuenta de quien es el Alien¿No? -Le preguntó aguantando la risa de ver a Anna en el suelo, con la cara un poco deforme y morada, mojada como si se hubiera orinado, en fin, humillada sin que ella supiera.

- Ren...- Yoh se acercó a él y lo abrazó llorando a cascaditas, lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando al Tao imposibilitado para moverse. El ojidorado sintió la calida respiración del castaño en su oído, mientras jugaba tranquilamente con sus cabellos. - Cuando Anna despierte...me matara -Le dijo tranquilamente, separándose un poco de él, viendo con una sonrisa el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor. - Tu...- Le tomó las 2 manos a Ren, mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. - ¿Tu podrías esconderme? -Una venita palpitaba en la frente de Ren, mientras apretaba con fuerza una mano de Yoh. - ¡Gomen! pero es de vida o muerte. -Lo abrazó nuevamente esperando a que aceptara.

El tao estaba confundido¿El esconderlo?, pero tampoco quería la muerte del Asakura. Le asintió en silencio, mientras el castaño agradecido le abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Ambos caminaban en silencio por la casa, esperando alguna señal de que Kyoyama despertara para llevar a cabo su "plan maestro 2.0". Entraron a la cocina, del refrigerador el Tao buscaba desesperado una cajita de leche, pero recordó que el Ainu le robo la última que le quedaba. - _"Ese baka"_ -Pensaba furioso, cerró con enojo el refrigerador, y poso su mirada en el reloj. 12:30 pm. - _"Tonta Anna que no despier..." _- Sintieron un ruido a sus espaldas, hay estaba Kyoyama con los ojos rojos como un demonio, escupiendo sangre de la boca, bueno, sangre no, pero estaba posada en la puerta, sujetando fuertemente un extremo de madera de esta, rompiéndolo como si se tratara de un pedacito de cartón mojado.

Los miró extremadamente furiosa, a ambos, los shamanes solamente pudieron temblar, el Asakura lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sentía que no aguantaría un momento mas y se desmayaría, el Tao por otro lado estaba un poco asustado, pero a el no le debería golpear si Yoh fue el que la trato de alien. Pero recordó que cuando el baka Ainu lo golpeo desde la ventana, había interrumpido la comida de Anna al aire libre, cayendo sobre ella.

- Con que...- Su voz no era la misma, estaba un poco mas fría de lo normal. - Un alien ¿No Yoh? -Dijo mirando directamente a Yoh, quien miedosamente abrazó por atrás a Ren, escondiéndose de Anna, haciendo que esta se enfureciera mas, mirando asesinamente al chino. - Interrumpes mi lectura Tao, y ahora escondes a Yoh de mi ¬¬ - Se acercó unos pasos a los muchachos. - Cobardes...y así se hacen llamar shamanes ¬¬. - Dio otro paso, pero Ren saltó y se colgó de una cuerda mientras el castaño gritaba esperanzado "Plan maestro 2.0!"

Una luz se encendió al rededor de Anna, mientras el plan de los chicos funcionaba perfectamente.

- ¡Tengo hambre:3 -Apareció como un fantasma, el peliazul, miró la escena un poco confundido mientras la procesaba. Anna cubierta con una luz, Yoh gritando cada 2 segundos un...Plan maestro, mientras abrazaba a Ren...todo normal...- ¡Hey! -Apuntó con el dedo acusador a Yoh. - ¿Que haces abrazando a MI Ren Chan? -Corrió hacia ellos, pero se tropezó con sus pies, cayendo al lado de Anna, para ser cubierto el también por la luz, no se podían mover.

- ¡Baka! - Le gritó el neko al Ainu, mientras lo miraba burlonamente, tiró de otra cuerda y una red apareció bajo Ren e Yoh. - ¡¿Pero que...?! -Fallo de calculos!, la red atrapó a los 2 shamanes, haciéndolos colgar del techo, al mismo tiempo que la luz desaparecía y un somnífero cubrió la red de los shamanes haciéndoles dormir por un largo rato.

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Horo y Anna, mientras miraban curiosos el super plan maestro 2.0 de los shamanes, se encontraban dormidos en la red, mientras el Asakura roncaba sonoramente. Un frasquito calló al suelo desde el bolsillo de Ren, Kyoyama lo cogió y lo miró curiosa. - ¡Estos bakas dormirán placidamente por unas 12 Horas o un poquito menos! - Comenzó a reír maléficamente. Tomó un cuchillo y lo tiro a la red, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con los 2 shamanes.

Anna se acercó a Yoh y lo tomo cual princesa disney se tratase, y desapareció al salir de la puerta. El Ainu miró el cuerpo dormido del neko y sonrió malévolamente, tomó entre sus brazos a Ren y se lo llevó hasta su habitación ( a la de Horo :3 xD). Se sorprendió un poco de lo liviano que era Ren, y lo lindo que se veía cuando dormía, sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma tierna, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y recostó a Ren en el futon.

12:03 am

El sol se había escondido hace ya mucho tiempo, dejando ver en todo su esplendor a la media luna.

Sintió sus ojos pesados, al igual que su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, descubriendo que esa no era su habitación, si no la de cierto peliazul. - Ho..ro -Dijo lentamente a la nada, trató de levantarse, pero se sentía pesado, tenía un poco de sueño, frotó sus ojos para despejarse, se sentó en el futon, solo para descubrir algo que le dejo los pelos de punta. - ¿Y mi ropa? -Se preguntó a si mismo, estaba completamente desnudo sobre el futon de Horo. Intentó moverse, pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda y trasero hicieron que se quedara quieto, temiendo lo peor.

Contiiínuaaráa

* * *

:3 perdon por las faltas fe ortografia xOx culpen...xD a mi teclado..no a mi ignorancia ;-;

nOn domo arigato x los Reviews dejen mas x0x

Ren: o ire en la noche a sus piesas o.ó y...

ejem! xD aqui no se dicen esas cosas Ren! oo


	4. Te amo

Hace time iwal q no subia capii xDDD

gomen pero no estaba inspirada ú.ú y creo q tmpoko para scribir este cap xD

gracias x los rr!! n.n no estoy en mi pc T-T asi que me voi pronto xD**  
**

* * *

**De un golpe**

**"Te amo"**

¿Acaso Horo abusó de él? Intentó levantarse del futon, pero nuevamente el agudo dolor apareció, se tragó un fuerte grito que trataba de escapar desde su garganta. Optó por recostarse y tratar de dormir, no podía mirar a Horo después de lo que le había hecho. El idiota se había atrevido a abusar de él...¡Estando inconsciente!. Levantó su mano por debajo de las sabanas, golpeando el suelo fuertemente, sin sentir algún dolor, ya que las sabanas alrededor de su puño amortiguaron el golpe y el sonido de este.

Alguien comenzaba a acercarse a la habitación, a pasos lentos, pero aun así lograba escucharlos, se detuvieron directamente frente a la puerta, su corazón comenzó a alarmarse, se sintió nervioso y por primera vez indefenso ¿Era HoroHoro? Y si era el, quizá trataría de abusar de el nuevamente, y el chino, estando en ese estado sería incapaz de defenderse frente al shaman de Hokkaido. - B-Bason...- Susurró el nombre de su espíritu, pero nunca apareció ¿Lo abandonó justo en un momento así¡Quería descuartizar a Horo como sea! No interesaba si el dolor lo destruía.

La cerradura de la puerta se empezó a mover lentamente en un movimiento casi torpe, esto le alarmó aun mas, por lo que intento nuevamente. - Bason -Llamó, enojándose un poco. Siempre que llamaba a Bason, este venía inmediatamente. Y ahora estaba solo, dio una miradita por toda la habitación, encontrando a la cabecera un despertador, sonrió. Lo tomó con una mano y lo guardo bajo las sabanas. La puerta se abrió completamente, por lo que se hizo el dormido.

El peliazul cerró la puerta despacio, tratando de no despertarlo. Después de a ver dejado a Ren en su habitación, le dio un poco de hambre, por lo que ahora tenía una bandeja en sus manos. Se acercó al futon, dejó la bandeja a un lado, se sentó cerca del futon para admirar el rostro de Ren, sonrió para si mismo, se veía tan indefenso de esa manera. Acercó una mano a su rostro para correrle unos mechones que cubrían su cara. - ¿Hu? -Abría jurado que lo que vio fue un sonrojo en las mejillas del chino. Alejó la mano para atraer a la bandeja mas hacia él, sacó un baso de leche de esta y comenzó a beberla tranquilamente.

- _"Ese aroma..¿Leche?." _-El Tao sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz, su rostro se encontraba mirando a Usui, abrió un ojo disimuladamente para comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto. ¡Como lo imaginó!. Apretó fuertemente el despertador entre sus manos, casi al borde de romperlo. - Baka...- Susurró llamando la atención del peliazul. Se levantó levemente, sacó veloz su mano derecha debajo de las sabanas, y le arrojó el despertador con toda su fuerza directamente a la cabeza de Horo. Quien lanzo un grito de ayuda no muy largo ya que el despertador lo golpeó de un manera fuerte, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. - Dulce venganza. -Dijo feliz, para recostarse nuevamente.

- ¡Pero que te pasa! - Le gritó Horo resucitando después de unos segundos, lo que desconcertó al Tao, mirándolo sorprendidamente.

- Veamos Hoto, ¬¬ ¿crees que estaría feliz después de despertar por quien sabe cuantas horas, en un cuarto y futon que no son míos y mas encima desnudito? -Le dijo con ironía. Notó que las mejillas de Horo tomaron un color carmesí bastante adorable, el peliazul comenzó a jugar con sus dedos tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta. - ¡Ah! Y claro, no puedo olvidar el estúpido y molestoso dolor que siento AQUÍ! - Gritó totalmente furioso, volteándose ligeramente señalando con un dedo la zona del dolor.

- Perdóname la vida Rencito T,T...pero tu ropa estaba muy sucia así que te la saque. -Respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del universo quitarle la ropa a alguien. El menor lo miró de reojo, tratando de levantarse para mirarle mas directamente, pero el dolor era infernal, a si que calló como saco de papas al futon. - Y con respecto al dolor que tienes...

**-. Flash Back .-**

Cuando Horo recostó a Ren en el futon noto que su ropa estaba sucia, se sonrojó y se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de sacarle la ropa para lavarla luego. Tomó al inconsciente chino por los hombros dejando su pecho descubierto. Comenzó a sentir el aroma del Tao impregnado en la ropa por lo que se la acercó al rostro, algo en su interior le gritaba "MALDITO PERVERTIDO!" por lo que dejó la polera a un lado para hacerse cargo de los pantalones.

Se sonrojó al notar que Ren se habia volteado, quedando dormido boca abajo, estaba abrazando a la almohada fuertemente, quizá babeándola, bueno quien sabe. Se acercó al cuerpo del menor, pero en un estúpido movimiento se tropezó, pero amortiguó la caída con su codo cayendo con fuerza, pero el error fue que donde cayó fue en el traserito del chino. - Esto...va a dejar una marca...;-;

**-. End Flash Back -  
**  
El chino sintió una ira interna reprimida que lo invadió de pronto ¿Como creerle? Le dedicó una fría mirada, se sentó en el futon ignorando un poco el intenso dolor, tan solo para poder observar al Ainu...y quizá estar mas cerca para descuartizarlo mucho mas rápido.

- Bueno eso es T.T lo lamento..No quise sacarte tooooda la ropa...aunque... -No pudo continuar mas ya que un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por su nariz. - !Ah! -Gritó limpiándose la sangre. Después de un rato noto que la mirada del chino no había cambiado, seguía mirándole feo.

- ¿Y Bason? -Preguntó secamente.

- ¡El está lavando tu ropa! - Dijo alegremente. Ren quedó boquiabierto, todo lo que había dicho Horo era cierto, lo había dicho de una manera tan "inocente" que era capaz de convencer a cualquiera. - ¿Que pasa Ren? o.o

- ¬¬ Es que...creí que tu...me habías... ¡Olvídalo, Baka! - Gruñó y se recostó en el futon, sus manos quedaron atrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir nuevamente. Sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, lo que lo obligó a abrir sus orbes doradas, Horo estaba sobre él acercando su rostro al oído del chino. - ¡Q-que mierda haces Baakaa! - Gritó Sonrojado, tratando de apartar al Ainu, pero este tomo sus manos, impidiéndole moverse.

- Con que eso creías...Rencito -Le susurró en su oído. - ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora que estas despierto? - No esperó respuesta alguna, por lo que besó los labios del ojidorado, acariciando suavemente su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, sin detenerse en su caricia, abandonó los labios de Ren para susurrarle nuevamente al oído. - ¿Crees que te aria esto dormido? No seria divertido - Le volvió a besar, Ren estaba casi que se volvía loco ¡Ahora si que HoroHoro moriría! además ¡Como se atrevía a decirle eso, se está juntando mucho con Ryu!

Horo comenzaba a besarlo con mas pasión, Ren no aguantó mas, incluso¡Comenzaba a gustarle! Esto tenía que parar. El chino en un rápido movimiento levantó su pierna y golpeó el estómago del Ainu, quien gritó desafinadamente, haciéndose a un lado de Ren abrazando su estómago para tratar de que el dolor lo dejara. Ren le dirigió una mirada fría y salió corriendo a su habitación. - _"Estúpido Hotohoto"_

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su situación, era demasiado tarde, estaba desnudo a mitad del pasillo, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada y definitivamente no iba a ir a la de un muy lujurioso Horo. Solo había una salida, ir a la habitación de Yoh.

Dirigió sus mudos pasos a la habitación del castaño, pero una frase le hizo perder el aliento, sintió una puñalada en su corazón, al escuchar la voz de Yoh susurrar un "Te amo, Annita" Si eso era cierto...entonces¿¡Porque mierda lo había besado¿Acaso fue una simple calentura?. - _"Maldito Yoh ¬¬"_. - Miró la puerta con furia, de sus labios se escapó un suspiró de resignación. Yoh nunca lo amaría. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, eran las 2 de la mañana, nadie podría verle ahora.

Abrió el refrigerador con desgano, buscando alguna caja de leche. ¡Ese baka se las tomó todas! - ¡Maldito HotoHoto! ¬¬ - Gritó cerrando el refri con furia y sentándose en el suelo de la misma manera.

- ¡Hey! El refrigerador no tiene la culpa - Dijo él entrando a la cocina, sonriéndole felizmente, se acercó a Ren y le lanzó a sus manos un abrigo para que se vistiera. El chino ni lo miraba a la cara, claro, estaba que su corazón se salía de su cuerpo. - Oye... - Trató de llamar la atención del chino, se sentó a su lado y le volvió a sonreír. - Sobre lo del beso...

- No hay nada que decir, Yoh - Le interrumpió secamente. El Asakura se acercó mas y se sentó a su lado.

- Creí que me matarías Jijiji, pero...tu sabes que quiero a Annita y esto fue un error ¿Verdad? - Le sonrió, esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo, pero la extraña mirada de Ren borró su sonrisa. - ¿Que pas...

- ¡Si serás imbécil! - Le interrumpió otra vez, enojándose. - ¡T-e...amo! - Le gritó, Yoh quedó sorprendido, nunca se lo imaginó al parecer Yoh era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de esa clase de sentimientos. Ren se levantó, se cubrió con el abrigo y sin mirar al castaño se dirigió a la puerta. Pero al ver a Horo parado hay, con la mirada sobre el, se detuvo. - ¿Horo? - Acaso ¿Lo había escuchado

- No...Ren

**••.•´¯•.•• . ••.•´¯•.•• . ••.•´¯•.••**

Cuando se le esfumó el dolor, comenzó a buscar a Ren por toda la pension, hasta que se le ocurrió ir a la cocina, bajó lentamente, escuchando voces se acercó con un poco de miedo. - "Quiza sean ladrones ;-;" - Se asomó por la puerta viendo a Ren e Yoh hablando de quien sabe que cosa, trató de escuchar, pero el gritó del ojidorado lo sorpendió, quedando paradó a mitad de la puerta, escuchando esas 2 palabras que nunca le dirigiria a él...

- ¡T-e...amo! - Ren llegó hasta él, mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Horo? - Pero este no reaccionó, miró al suelo acercandose al chico, acariciandole suavemente la cabeza con voz quebrada le dijo.

- No...Ren - Le dijo, sabía de los sentimientos del chino hacía el castaño, pero jamás pensó que se lo diría por lo frío que era Ren. - No más...

Tarararan --- n.o

* * *

Aww! xD hay exageré! amo exagerar nOn gomen si quedo o.o 

muy xD etto como decirlo o.o... corta-venas xD pero amo esas cosas ó.ó

hasta la proxima xD

Ren: ¬¬


End file.
